


Only Fools Rush In (Sometimes the Smart Ones Do Too)

by Spyrofury767



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY, ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, Alcohol, CHILLER PLAYS THE UKULELE, F/M, Karaoke, OK I FINALLY WROTE A RELATIONSHIP, Soriel, Ukulele, karaoke bar, oh lord the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spyrofury767/pseuds/Spyrofury767
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years. </p><p>That’s how long since Frisk shattered the barrier. </p><p>And everyone goes to Grillby's for karaoke...</p><p>And Sans might sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools Rush In (Sometimes the Smart Ones Do Too)

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THE FUCKING FLUFF
> 
> ARE YOU FUCKING HAPPY

Five years. 

 

That’s how long since Frisk shattered the barrier. 

 

Since Chara died and gave the remainder of her soul to Asriel, bringing the goat child back to life. 

 

Since the monsters started becoming one with society.

 

Since Frisk deemed that they’d only reset in dire need. Every morning, they saved. Every evening, they saved. 

 

Frisk had even asked Chiller to take some of their Determination, preventing them from Resetting, Erasing, or Loading further back than their last save. 

 

Chiller had been more than happy to oblige, grateful that Frisk would stay here with them.

 

That they had fixed what they had done. 

 

Now, on the anniversary of their escape, the group sat in Grillby’s bar, everyone of their small gang sitting around a table, drinks or food in hand. Monster Kid, Frisk, Asriel and Eras sat below, on another table, happily playing or joking.

 

Eras was a sad case. As it turned out, the small shred of Chiller’s soul that Gaster had stolen was made into another one of her, except weaker, smaller, and foxlike. When the barrier broke, Toriel, Asgore, the Royal Guard, Alphys and the skeletrio, as Frisk had since dubbed them, had stayed behind to make sure that everyone who wanted out got out. Chiller had been checking the laboratory when Eras was released from containment, and he happened to meet with the person his soul was made from. Unfortunately, the young skele-fox was weak and injured, lost and alone. Chiller took him to the surface with her, and was raising him like she had done with Sans and Papyrus so many years before. Asriel loved the little bone fox to death. 

 

It was open mic night at Grillby's, and a human was at the microphone, shrieking out some song about being lonely or something. Sans had a beer to try and make the screeching sound better, and although it didn’t work, that drink, and several prior, had given him a pretty good-bad idea.

 

Carefully, out of sight of Toriel, he leaned over to Chiller. “Hey sis, can you help a guy out?” 

 

“Hm?” She purred in reply, leaning toward Sans. 

 

“Can we… Sing something?” He whispered, a small blue blush spreading across his cheeks as he glanced over to Tori. She burst out laughing at a joke that Alphys told. It related to an Anime the girls had watched the other night. 

 

“Oh… That one you had me learn…” She smirked, foxlike and feline all at once, knowing, sly and playful. 

 

“Y-yeah that one… Please?” He stared at her hopefully. 

 

“...You’ve got it little bro.” She gave a genuine smile, slowly pulling her ukulele out of her case. The multicoloured lights of the karaoke machine discoloured the fine night-blue, although the effect is gorgeous on the satin sheen of the resin covering the instrument. She turned and got off her chair, as did Sans. No one saw how they walked up to the stage together, the human having ended her song. Chiller looked to the rear of the stage and grabbed a small, backless chair as Sans leaned up and snatched the microphone off the stand, almost too short to reach it. The older sister made a small gesture to Grillby, who nodded, and cut the small level of background music, and Chiller positioned the second microphone in front of her uke. Sans leaned away from his mic and cleared his throat. 

 

No one seemed to notice the pair getting ready onstage, until Chiller started slowly strumming. Sans recognized it as a C chord pattern. He could play ukulele as well, and while his was a pretty inexpensive concert thing, he loved it so much. Chiller was teaching him to play. After going through the pattern maybe 3 times, Sans started. 

 

“Wise… Men… Say.” He began, rising and falling his voice with Chiller’s chording. He mentally thanked God that his sister was as skillful as she was with that instrument. 

 

Down at the tables below them, conversations slowed, and people started glancing to them. “Only foo~ls… Rush in.” Humans and monsters alike turned to look at the pair of siblings onstage. Undyne’s jaw dropped, and a wide smile erupted on Papyrus’ face. Toriel twisted around.

 

“But I… Can’t help… Falling in love, with, you…” Sans turned a little, and locked eyes with the former queen, red and blue facing each other. 

 

“Shall, I, stay?” Sans asked, keeping in time with Chiller. Very few people had ever heard him sing before. The skeleton’s voice was a low tenor, clear and very easing. “Would it be~ a sin? If I… Can’t help, falling in love, with, you.” Sans was enjoying this, swirling a little, dancing just slightly, timing footsteps to the low, gentle swaying of the song.

 

Chiller hit the same three chords rather hard, giving a small interlude, before Sans picked up again. “Like a river flows… Surely to the sea,” Sans spun on his one foot, turning to face Tori again. “Darling so it goes, so things~... Were meant to be~...” 

 

“Take, my, hand… Take my whole~ life too… cuz I, can’t help, falling in love, with~ you.” He continued, eyes locked with Toriel, who looked as if she might cry in joy.

 

“Like a river flows, surely too the sea…” He turned to look back at Chiller, giving a disbelieving, joyful smile. “Darling so it goes… Some things~ were meant to be~ oh…” He went silent. 

 

Then he turned around and began again, and Chiller picked up too, leaning forward to join in his singing. “Take… My… Hand. Take my whole~ Life… Too…” Sans nodded gratefully to her, as people stood, entranced by the pair. Alphys was smiling like she just read the world’s fluffiest Mew Mew Kissy Cutie fanfiction, making a literal  _ squee _ ing in the sidelines, while Undyne was hugging her girlfriend. Papyrus had the literal world’s largest grin ever, and Asgore looked happy for Toriel, no matter what she used to be to him. The kids, Eras included, had gotten off their table, standing below the stage, completely hypnotized and overjoyed. “Cause I… Can’t… Help. Falling in love, with, YOU!!!!” Sans cried out, louder than his sister. “Cause I, can’t, help, falling in looooove… wiith, you.”

 

Everyone in the bar, humans and monsters, jumped to their feet and cheered loudly. Onstage, Sans walked over to Chiller, putting down his mic, and he said something. Chiller nodded, and handed her uke to the shorter skeleton. The cheering stopped abruptly as Sans got off the stage, jumping down from the front, and walking up to Toriel. 

 

“‘Cause I… Can’t… Help…” Sans blushed, looking up to her shyly. He strummed each chord individually, slowly, as he sang. His bones sounded beautifully pleasant against the strings, a far clearer sound than anyone else’s fingers could make. “Falling in love… With… You.” In the background, Chiller clapped at a moderate speed after a few second’s wait, the only sound in the wonderfully silent bar. Everyone watching, waiting, hoping, at the unknown monster couple, gazing at each other lovingly. 

 

Then Toriel scooped up Sans in one single hug and kissed him straight up, making Sans accidentally drop the uke (Chiller’s hand flashed out and caught it with magic before anyone could blink.) and the entire bar lose it’s mind. Everyone was cheering and shouting, Undyne and Alphys gripping to each other and squealing like excited fangirls, Papyrus shouting like he was at a concert, and even Frisk, who was selectively mute, chose that moment to let out a cheering whoop, as Asriel, MK, and Eras screamed in joy. 

 

Even Grillby, normally silent and fairly emotionless, couldn’t help giving a cheer for his adopted son, his face splitting to reveal the fires fangs of his mouth as he laughed.

 

Toriel and Sans split from the kiss, watching each other closely, smiling like lovestruck loons. “I love you, Sans.” She grinned, the bright red eyes glowing with happiness.

 

“I love you too, Tori.” Sans’ left eye flickered a glowing green, bright and excited. 

 

In the background, Chiller called her ukulele back to her hand, then stepped off the stage as well. Papyrus walked up behind her. “You knew that he’d ask, didn’t you?” He said as she was putting her uke away. She gave a lopsided smirk. 

 

“Wouldn’t’ve brought the uke otherwise.” She purred, glancing over her shoulder and giving her youngest brother a grin. 

 

Papyrus shook his head, glancing to the pair of monsters grinning at each other. “You’re more skilled than I, the Great Papyrus, give you credit. I congratulate you, sister.” 

 

She straightened up, hanging the ukulele case on the back of her chair. “Thanks little bro.” She patted his back. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was grinning the whole damn time I wrote this.


End file.
